Taming of the Wolf Girls
by KitsuneSenpai18
Summary: Sakuya and Sakura are both half-human and half-wolf children, raised by Orochimaru and then separated by an order of Orochimaru. Sakuya goes to the Akatsuki as an spy and is paired with a certain fish and weasel. Sakura stays with Orochimaru and Kabuto and serves a certain emo prince. Hasn't anyone ever said that you can't tame wolves? Well, that saying is about change!
1. Chapter 1

**KitsuneSenpai18: Welcome to my new Naruto story! I am so glad that I am finally writing this story and I am enjoying this and sorry, if I haven't update all my other stories. I have been busy with homework, school and other things. I will be working on the other stories soon when I am done writing the damn chapter. **

**Sakura: Well, this story seems different than the others. **

**Sakuya: This should be an interesting story and I am going to love it. **

**KitsuneSenpai18: I am so glad that you two are going to love this idea and this will be an interesting story that is for sure. Since, it is a glorious AU story! And you all might love this. **

**Sakura: Should we be doing the disclaimer? **

**KitsuneSenpai18: Yeah, sure. Let's get started with this story! **

**Sakura: Kitsune-Senpai does not own Naruto or it's characters. **

**Sakuya: But she does own her characters and the plot line that she has created though! **

**All: Enjoy~! **

**Note: Sorry that I got rid of 'To Love a Fairy' it is going to be made into a different story, probably a much better story. So, please be patient with me. I have a lot going on right now and I appreciate the support. Thank you. **

**Full Summary: Orochimaru found two perfect experiments; half-human and half-wolves young girls. These girls are his top experiments and will obey anything that Orochimaru gives them. After hearing that Orochimaru had failed getting the elder Uchiha brother, Itachi because of the Sharingan, Orochimaru decides to send Sakuya to the Akatsuki as a spy. The younger sister is stuck with Orochimaru and is now serving the younger Uchiha brother, Sasuke. However, these girls have their wolf pride and they are going to bow down to the Uchiha brothers. Can Sasuke and Itachi tame these wolf girls? Will love bloom? Friendships? Hardships? Sense of loyalty?**

* * *

**Taming of the Wolf Girls**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

In the village of Yukigakure; the snow was peacefully falling down from the sky, while the villagers were inside their warm and cozy houses, trying to keep warm from the cold that the snow had always brought them. A white-skinned, yellow-eyed, but slitted like a snake's eyes and with long hair that was black as the night man was walking through the streets. He was wearing a long, black and red cloud coat, a symbol that he belonged to the Akatsuki. He didn't have his partner with him because he was planning something. He had heard from one of his spies that there were two special people in this winter wonderland village.

This man's name was Orochimaru and he had used to be a shinobi from Konoha that is until he was banished because of his experiments and learning some forbidden jutsu but that did not matter right now. He had two new and special test subjects to find and to capture. Orochimaru glanced around, looking to see if he could caught one of the subjects.

That was when he had heard something. It sounded like a wolf's howl and it was coming from the forest. Orochimaru smirked, he had a feeling that he had found one of the subjects and that howl sounded like one of the subjects had caught something.

Walking straight into the forest, Orochimaru had to be careful. He did not want to let the two know that he was there. It was a good plan and he knew what they were and he was not going to let two special girls get away from him. He was surprised when his spies had told him that the gender were both females and he was even more pleased when he had found out that the two did not have any other family, besides each other.

Orochimaru couldn't wait to start experimenting on the two girls, but he had to be careful because of the eldest sister. She would fight to protect her younger sister, so he needed to get them to trust him. He needed to use the same technique that he had used on little Anko and little Karin. At least Kabuto was waiting for him and the two newest subjects when he got back to Otogakure.

Orochimaru could see something running towards a cave and it was something that was medium size and it was carrying something bigger than it's own body. Orochimaru knew that the girls were special and he knew why. They were half-human and half-wolf children; he didn't know which parent was the human and which one was the wolf in that forbidden relationship. He probably needed to ask the girls all about their past when he meets them.

* * *

Once Orochimaru had entered the territory of the wolf girls and saw that they were living in the cave. He could that the older one and the younger one were both in their wolf forms. The older one was bigger than the younger one, who looked to be a size of a pup. Both of the girls had pure white fur and golden yellow eyes.

It was clear to Orochimaru that the younger one's claws and fangs were not sharp as the older one's claws and fangs. That was when Orochimaru had witnessed a interesting event, he saw that the two wolves had transformed into two, young, cherry blossom pink haired and jade green eyed girls. They did have a pair of pure white wolf ears on top of their heads and a matching pure white wolf tail behind them. They were naked and Orochimaru could see that the elder one looked like she was nine years old and the younger one looked like she was five years old.

Their pure white and sharp claws and fangs were shown as he saw the two girls go into eating their dinner which was a dead elk. Orochimaru needed to make a note that he might want to have these girls kill any prisoners that try to escaped, making them the perfect guard wolves of Otogakure.

But right now, Orochimaru needed to get these girls to trust him. Question was how should he do it? He had a feeling that he knew what to do and he was going to enjoy this. He walked towards the girls and that caused them to look up at him. The older one showed him her fangs, growling and it sounded like a warning sound. Orochimaru had raised his hands up, showing them that he was not going to hurt them or take their food away from them.

The elder one stopped growling when she saw this and it was almost as if she was going to trust him. Orochimaru walked towards the girls, but a little far since they were eating. "Hello, I am Orochimaru. What are your names?" he asked them.

The elder one was still staring at him, blood was clearly shown all over her mouth along with the younger one. "Sakuya." the elder one said. "Sakura." the elder one said, titling her head to the younger one.

Orochimaru nodded. It was a good thing that the girls knew each other's names and he knew that he needed to teach them some human manners, writing, reading and other things that humans needed. "It must be tough for you two not to have any parents caring for the both of you." he said.

Sakuya was in shock while Sakura was confused and that is when they dropped some of the meat of the elk that they were eating onto the ground. Sakura, then looked at Sakuya. "No Mommy? No Daddy?" she asked. It looked like Sakura didn't know what had happened to their parents at all, but it was clear that Sakuya knew what had happened.

Sakuya looked to Orochimaru, her eyes were filled with sadness. "Mommy died. Daddy died. People in village did it." she muttered, softly. Orochimaru knew that the girls needed someone to look after them and to teach them the ways of the cruel world and protect them from it.

"Sakuya. Sakura. Do you two want to come and live with me?" he asked them. Both were silent, he probably needed to explain to them a little bit more. "I can take care of you two, protect you two from the people who hurt your parents and the people who will not accept you two as the wolves that you are." he added.

Sakuya and Sakura had looked at each other, Sakura had nodded her head. Sakuya, then nodded her head as she looked back at Orochimaru. "We go with you." she said to him.

Orochimaru was hiding his smirk, with a smile. This was perfect, but first, he needed to make sure that the girls only trusted him and him only. "First we need to get you two some clothes and then we will got to my village called Otogakure. Your new home." he said.

Sakura and Sakuya both nodded, understanding him a little bit. The girls were going to be of great use to him. Orochimaru used his index finger to say come hither to the girls, who seemed to already, obey him. They walked towards him and he smiled at them. "Now, let me get you two those new clothes." he said. As he walked with the young girls away from their old home.

* * *

Stealing clothes from one of the villagers of Yukigakure was a simple and easy task. Orochimaru was picking off shirts, pants and shoes off of the houses and walked back to Sakuya and Sakura, who were putting their new clothes on. Sakuya had on a long-sleeved, turtleneck collar, black shirt with long, dark blue pants and a pair of black ninja standard shoes. Sakura had on a long-sleeved, turtleneck collar, red shirt with long, dark green pants and a pair of red ninja standard shoes.

Orochimaru grinned as he realized that Sakuya and Sakura could hide their wolf ears and wolf tails. He was going to have a fun time, learning about these girls and teaching them things. And with the clothes on Sakura and Sakuya, the trio had walked away from the village of Yukigakure and made their way towards Otogakure. Sakura's and Sakuya's new home.

* * *

**KitsuneSenpai18: Well, that was the glorious chapter 1 of this wonderful and awesome story! I can't wait to post Chapter 2 and see what happens next! **

**Sakura and Sakuya: -reading the chapter and are quiet- **

**KitsuneSenpai18: Uh... you two alright? O_O **

**Sakura and Sakuya: -turn to look at me- You made us go with Orochimaru? **

**KitsuneSenpai18: What? He is like an adopted father to you two and you two are shown to loyal to him! **

**Sakura: What about when Sasuke kills him? **

**KitsuneSenpai18: Not giving that part away! **

**Sakuya: -sighs- Please Rate & Review! **

**Sharingan is Red**

**Rinnegan is Blue **

**Orochimaru as a adopted father? **

**Well, there goes the planet! **


	2. Chapter 2

**KitsuneSenpai18: Hey guys! Welcome to Chapter 2 of this wonderful and awesome Naruto fanfiction story! Kind of glad that I am writing it and it is awesome so far writing it! **

**Sakuya: Someone is having fun. **

**KitsuneSenpai18: Yup! **

**Naruto: How is writing the manga series going? **

**KitsuneSenpai18: It is going well and I am having fun. I love writing the manga. It is like having a baby and nursing it to grow. ^^ **

**Sakuya: O_O Nice example girl. **

**Sasuke: Strange that we haven't seen Kira in awhile. **

**KitsuneSenpai18: She has been busy. She is doing something that will make her husband's mouth drop. **

**[Enter the stares and confusion looks.] **

**KitsuneSenpai18: DISCLAIMER NOW PEOPLE! **

**Naruto: Kitsune-Senpai does not own Naruto or it's characters!**

**Haine: But she does own her characters and the plot line that she has created! **

**All: Enjoy~! **

**Note: This is going to have some of the plot line like from the anime and manga with Sasuke leaving for Orochimaru and Naruto going to train with the perverted toad sage.**

* * *

**Taming of the Wolf Girls **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

It has been a few years since Orochimaru had taken in Sakuya and Sakura; the two girls were like his own children. They were loyal to Orochimaru and obeyed any orders that the snake-man had ordered them to do. He taught them how to read, write, speak properly, use their manners, trained them and did check ups on the two young girls.

Sakuya was now the age of seventeen and her long, mid-back length hair was tied in a high ponytail. Sakuya was wearing her turtleneck collar, short-sleeved, black shirt. A pair of short, black pants were on her body. Sakuya had a pair of dark red, fingerless, ski-gloves on her hands and a pair of black ninja shoes on her feet. Sakuya had a leather, black collar tied around her neck.

Sakura was now the age of thirteen and her long, mid-back length hair was let down. Sakura was wearing a v-neck collar, short-sleeved, white shirt and a long, knee-length, red skirt. A pair of brown sandals were on her feet and a red ribbon tied in her hair. She had the same black, leather collar tied around her neck.

Since, Orochimaru was banished from the Akatsuki after trying to steal Itachi's eyes and he had a plan. Orochimaru had asked Sakuya and Sakura to both enjoy him for breakfast as they normally did. The Otogakure village was just beginning out and was hidden from other villages so that Orochimaru can wait for his plan to go in motion. "Sakuya." he said. Sakuya looked up at Orochimaru.

"Yes, Master Orochimaru?" she asked her one and only master.

He smirked. "I need you to do something for me, my little Sakuya." he said. She nodded, waiting his orders. "I need you to be a spy for me in the Akatsuki." he finished.

Sakuya nodded. "I understand, Master Orochimaru." she said. "What else does the job require?" she asked.

Orochimaru smirked. "Easy. Since, I know that the Akatsuki will go after the Tailed Beasts soon, I need you to be my eyes and ears there. Also, to keep an eye on Itachi Uchiha. You may never know what will happen." he explained.

Sakuya nodded. "I will do as you wish, Master Orochimaru." she said. She smirked. "Besides, I always wanted to see the famous Uchiha prodigy in action." she added. Orochimaru threw her something and caught it, revealing it to be Orochimaru's old ring from his Akatsuki days.

"You will need that, Sakuya. Tell them that you stole it from me and beat me in a battle as well." Orochimaru informed the elder wolf daughter and she nodded. Orochimaru looked at little Sakura. "Ah, I almost forgot... I have a special task for you, my little Sakura." he said. Sakura looked at her master, wondering what the task was for her. "Since, I have placed the curse mark on Sasuke Uchiha, I need someone to wait on him like a maid. Since, I don't trust the other women in here fawning over him for his looks, I know that you will do a perfect job, my little Sakura." he explained.

Sakura nodded. "I understand, Master Orochimaru. What am I to call him when I start being his maid?" she asked.

"You may call him Lord Sasuke. I am the only one you two will ever call Master." he said. Both of the wolf girls nodded. "Now, let us enjoy this breakfast before the two of you start your new duties soon." he said, as he and the two wolf girls re-started to eat their breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast was finished, Sakura and Sakuya were both inside their bedchamber, getting ready for their new tasks. Kabuto had come by to give Sakura her new maid outfit, in which Sakuya kept on glaring at the outfit and Kabuto for bringing it in. Kabuto had to calm the elder sister, by letting her know that Sasuke would not do anything improper to Sakura.

When Kabuto left, Sakura went to try on the maid's outfit in the bathroom, while Sakuya was packing some of her belongings with her to go to the Akatsuki base and join them. Sakuya, was wearing a different outfit this time. It was a long-sleeved, v-neck collar, knee-length raven black kimono with dark red butterflies printed on the kimono. Her obi was dark red as well and had a black string tying it. A pair of black combat boots were on her feet and a pair of dark red short gloves were on her hands.

Sakuya was muttering something underneath her breath. Something on the lines of killing Sasuke if he did try anything with Sakura. Soon, Sakura came out wearing her new maid's outfit. It was a collar up, long-sleeved, knee-length dress that was the color of cherry red. White cuffs were seen on the sleeves and a white apron was over her body, with a white headdress on top of her head. A pair of white socks and dark brown shoes were at her feet.

Sakuya stared at Sakura, who was smiling at her sister. "It looks good on you, Sakura." Sakuya said. Sakura turned around, showing her more of the outfit.

"Do you think so, Sister?" she asked.

Sakuya nodded. "Yes, it does." that was what the elder sister replied with. _Remember, Sakuya... you must not kill Sasuke. He is going to be the vessel of Master Orochimaru. _she thought to herself, though that did not help Sakuya imagining a unknown picture of Sasuke hitting on her little sister and then kissing her and then Sakuya had shake her head before a naked, crying Sakura was seen.

"Sister. Do you think that Lord Sasuke is nice?" Sakura asked her older sister.

Sakuya shook her head at her head. "I do not know Sakura." she said. She really didn't know anything much about the Uchiha brothers or about their past. Sakuya picked up a dark brown bag and lifted it over her shoulder. She looked at Sakura. "Be careful, Sakura." she said.

Sakura nodded, but a smile across her face. "I will be careful, Sister." she said. Sakuya had walked out of their bedchambers, going to go to one of the bases that the Akatsuki had and it was a good thing that Orochimaru had sent a big bounty on Sakuya's head and made her be rogue.

Kabuto soon came in. "Sakura-chan. It is time for you to meet Sasuke-kun." he said, as Sakura nodded and followed Kabuto out of the door.

* * *

Sakura and Kabuto were walking down the halls, quiet. Sakura was quite nervous, glancing at Kabuto. "Kabuto-kun?" she asked.

Kabuto glanced around to look at her. "Yes, Sakura-chan?" he asked her.

"What is Lord Sasuke like?" she asked him.

Kabuto chuckled a little. "Sasuke-kun is a bit unique in a interesting way, Sakura-chan. From what I saw back in Konoha, he had lots of fangirls, wanting to be his wife since he has two goals in his life. One to get revenge on his older brother, Itachi. That is why he is here. Two to restore his falling clan, meaning he would need to take a wife for that." he explained.

"I see..." Sakura muttered. As she and Kabuto kept on walking towards Sasuke's new bedchamber in complete silence again. As the two were coming closer to his bedchamber, Sakura was wondering if Sasuke would like her. She knew that she was a girl and she didn't want him to hate her because she was female.

Arriving at the door, Kabuto walked towards it and knocked on the door. "Sasuke-kun. It is me, Kabuto. I am sure that Lord Orochimaru told you that you will be giving one of the most important people here as a maid." he said. Kabuto had hoped that Orochimaru told Sasuke that Sakura was going to be his maid, probably would be mad about it, but Orochimaru trusted his little Sakura.

Sakura could hear some muffling sounds in the room, due to her excellent wolf earring. "Come in." it was faint to Kabuto, but Sakura could understand it perfectly. The two walked right on into the dark room. Kabuto sighed heavily, as he turned on the light. Sakura stood at the boy before her. He was about her age and he had fair skin. His hair was styled a unique style and it was black, along with his eyes as well. It looked like Sasuke was wearing long-sleeved, turtleneck collar black T-shirt with a pair of black long pants. He was wearing a pair of black ninja standard shoes.

Kabuto was smiling at Sasuke, who was staring at Sakura. "Who is she, Kabuto?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shivered at the sound of his voice, it was cold and distant.

Kabuto looked at Sakura, pulled her more closer towards him. "This is little Sakura. She is one of Orochimaru's loyal servants. Her older sister, Sakuya had just be given a mission today so you won't be able to meet Sakuya for quite while now. Sakura, here will be your new maid." he explained. Sasuke nodded. "I will leave you two to get better acquainted with one another." he said, as he left the two thirteen preteens alone with each other.

* * *

Sakuya loved traveling it was easier for her, since she was half-wolf. She loved being out in the wild especially when the moon was out. She was walking through the forest, still having Orochimaru's ring on her finger. Sakuya could smell the two Akatsuki members that were following her before they could even notice that she knew.

She didn't know who was who, but she could tell that their scents were quite interesting. Too bad, Sakuya was not in her wolf form because she would have loved to get a bite out of them. Sakuya skidded to a halt when she near she was closer to the scents. The two figures were male that Sakuya knew. One was taller than the other one, but both of them had the same hats and cloaks as any Akatsuki member had on them.

Sakuya smirked. "So, which one of is Kisame and which one of you is Itachi?" she asked. Being half-wolf was definitely awesome. Kisame and Itachi seemed confused that this pink haired woman that their leader wanted to join already knew about them.

"I am Kisame and this here is Itachi." Kisame introduced himself, as he revealed to be the taller one and Itachi was the shorter one of them.

Sakuya smirked. "Then name is Sakuya Haruno, but I guess you two must have known about that already." she said.

"Our leader wants you to join the Akatsuki and we are here to come and get you." Itachi said, almost like a monotone voice.

Sakuya stared at him. "Is he always like this?" she asked Kisame, pointing in the direction of Itachi.

Kisame laughed and Itachi was clearly not amused by Sakuya. "Yeah he is, Pinky. So, get used to it!" Kisame grinned.

Sakuya glared at Kisame. "Pinky?" she asked. "Call me that one more time and I break your fingers off." she said. The glaring match had started with Itachi, Kisame and Sakuya. Itachi had a feeling that Pein was just doing this to him to piss him off.

* * *

Sakura stood there before Sasuke Uchiha, wondering what she would say to him. She didn't want to say anything that would offend Sasuke. Sakura was looking down at the ground now, not wanting to look up at him due to her shy nature. "So, your name is Sakura?" he asked. That caused Sakura to flinch a little as she looked up at him.

"Um... yes... it is..." she muttered. Sasuke walked towards her, looking at her hair and her eyes. He never seen a girl with pink hair or green eyes before. It was quite strange to him.

"Your hair and eyes? Are they actually real?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, I was born with them. My sister has the same hair color and eye color as I do." she explained.

"Hn." that is what Sasuke replied with. Sakura had a feeling that it meant something else. Guess, Sakura would learn more about Sasuke during his time with Orochimaru.

"Well, what chores would you like for me to do? I can cook for you, I can do your laundry and I can polish your weapons for you." Sakura explained.

"Hm. Guess you can start with the weapons and maybe, you can make me something." Sasuke ordered. Sakura nodded her head and got started on the weapons.

* * *

Sakuya stood in front of holo-pictures of all of the members of the Akatsuki, except for Itachi and Kisame. Sakuya saw that the leader of the Akatsuki, Pein had the Rinnegan. Good thing, Orochimaru was only after the Uchiha brothers and not the leader of the Akatsuki.

_At least I have Master Orochimaru's ring, damnit. _Sakuya thought to herself, as she was tuning out Pein and his big, on-going mouth.

"Now, since you have Orochimaru's ring, you should be paired up with Kisame and Itachi since it seems you three are comfortable with each other already." Pein said.

Sakuya had a feeling that she was going to kill this leader, but at least he put her near her target which was good. "I understand, Leader." Sakuya said, bowing her head respectfully. Sakuya smirked. _Well, at least I can play the good girl with these two until my Master tells me otherwise. _she thought to herself.

* * *

**KitsuneSenpai18: Well, I am finally done with this chapter and I am glad that I finished it in time. Which is a good thing. **

**Sakuya: Well, at least we can get this show on the road. **

**Sakura: I have a feeling that this story is going to be fun. **

**KitsuneSenpai18: Oh it is. I can't wait for the updating other chapters and uploading another story that will be coming out soon. **

**Sasuke: So, we are going to wait for the whole chapters of different stories. **

**KitsuneSenpai18: Yes, can't wait for the next chapter and more stories. **

**Naruto: Guess it is time for the whole thing. **

**KitsuneSenpai18: Yup! **

**Sakura: Please Rate & Review! **

**Roses are Red**

**Violets are Blue **

**Sakura is the maid to Sasuke **

**Sakuya is stuck with Itachi**

**Oh boy, this should be good! **


End file.
